Pursuant to 35 U.S.C. § 365(c) applicant also claims the benefit of prior International Application No. PCT/US90/03282 having an international filing date of Jun. 7, 1990, said International Application claiming priority based on the aforesaid co-pending U.S. applications, having an international publication date of Dec. 27, 1990 as International Publication No WO90/16033.
The benefit of 35 U.S.C. § 120 of the following further pending applications filed as continuing applications under 35 U.S.C. § 120 of the aforementioned U.S. and International applications is hereby claimed: U.S. Ser. No. 07/633,500 filed Dec. 26, 1990. Said application Ser. No. 07/633,500 is in turn a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 07/626,711 filed Dec. 12, 1990, now abandoned.
The benefit of 35 U.S.C. § 120 of the following further pending applications filed as continuing applications under 35 U.S.C. § 120 is hereby also claimed: U.S. Ser. No. 07/547,087 filed Jun. 29, 1990, which in turn is a continuation-in-part of co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/406,822, filed Sep. 7, 1989 which was a continuation of co-pending Ser. No. 07/104,653 filed Oct. 2, 1987.
Each of the above U.S. and international applications is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.